dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sixfive!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Don't Starve game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hello Sixfive! It would be of much help if you looked trough my articles and made sure that I listed all the correct items that can be crafted with said material, as I myself has not reached end-game yet and do not know everything yet Gunpowderzz (talk) 21:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Gunpowder - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gunpowderzz, Looks good! Pages will get lost without a link to them, so I started a list on the main page to help people find them. Especialy when we get to the items--there are dozens of them--we will need a way for people to find those pages. Feel free to add more. Sixfive! (talk) 22:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your message and Hello to you too! I saw this wiki recently and I hope it's okay for me to help out. I play the game a lot so I'll try adding pictures but I'd really like to know what's too specific so I don't go overboard. Thanks for making this wiki and letting me be a part of it! Fawxiko (talk) 22:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is okay for anyone to constructively edit the pages. Feel free to edit and add items and info as you learn about them. Mainly, I am looking for an item list and helpful guide -- one that would help frustrated users know that there is more to the game things to discover. I think the game is about strategies and learning how to survive, so a detailed walk-thru or cheats kind of negates that. Adding pictures and facts about items, monsters and characters is good. I think short tips about items, monsters and characters is good too. I just didn't want a step-by-step guide to beating it. Sixfive! (talk) 17:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) np, like to help out. I made 2 other contributions without being logged in, but i intend to make at least another 100-200 changes to this wiki ^^ by the way, i dont know how to make a link, for instance : Boulder : drops 3 stone, how can i link stone to his own wiki page? - - - - Yeah, making links in Wikia is really janky. You have to know the name of the page. For instance, there is a page called called 'Boulder'. (You can look in the list of recent activity for the names in blue, or the URL for that page.) You then go to Edit, highlight the word, and click on the link icon at the top left, and then type in the name of the page or URL in the "Target page or URL" box. The right side has a UI element telling you if the page exists or not. I have been using the page names and not the URLs, but I don't think it matters which you use. Thanks for your help! Sixfive! (talk) 17:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup no problem at all, I hope to help as much as I can with this Wikia as new information is gathered and added throughout the Beta. It is a game where you learn by doing but sometimes its nice to have a guide. Well see what the devloper has in store in terms of playability. If there will be a story to go with the asthetic and the NPC in the begining of the game or any goals other then surviving for as long as possible. It would get very repetative rather easily. Anyway thanks for the Welcome and again hope to contribute more to the page. Take Care FallenXGod (talk) 03:14, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi to you too! I don't have much experience with editing wikis but I am great at finding new things in games. I will mostly be posting my finds in the comments of the respective pages. If you think anything that I post should be added to the wiki, feel free to go ahead and do so, Edward Gaddfree (talk) 00:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I tried to fix up the recipie list by alphabetizing them by what the recipie yeilds and grouping recipies that yeild the same result together. I promise it looked great when I previewed, I don't know what happened, but apparently I really botched it up. Please revert. Also, despite going through the signup process it looks like I made that cange as anonymous again. Maybe I'll hang up my wiki editing hat, haha. 21:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Iambakuhatsu Don't sweat it. I'd rather have someone edit and mess it up than not edit at all. We can always revert, or someone will come along and fix it. No problem. Feel free to keep editing this wiki; don't hang up your hat. :) 21:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad someone took the initiative and took that placeholder away. :P I like it! Naowut (talk) 18:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I would love to start helping build this Wikia, I'm pretty much playing this game every day... This will be my first attempt to help a Wikia so please tell me if I am doing something wrong or if something I am doing could be done in a different, better way! Also, do you need a background for the Wikia? I could do one if you like :) RyanMurphyThinks (talk) 13:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) A background would be great! I haven't had the time to figure out how to get it in place, but you can reach out to Naowut or start a thread on the Forum Help Desk if you get stuck. Sixfive! (talk) 03:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) For backgrounds and pretty much to make anything look nice ( Anything on the site, infoboxes etc ) you need to use the css file and have to be an admin. So I went ahead and made this. Requests_for_adminship Great! CSS is my specialty, so if anyone has trouble with it, let me know. After I finish up a couple projects, i may get in there and do some remodeling. Sixfive! (talk) 07:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've added two guides, but I doubt that I did it the right way. How should I do it? Should I add a category for each guide? XUMR (talk) 19:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) When people post new pages you and mabye other people should look at them and see if there correct example:Not all the gravediggin items are on the gravediggin items page. Thanks for mentioning that. We try out best to keep up with the content, and monitor added pages especially. I have been concentrating on duplicate pages and duplicate content lately. As for not having all the items on a page, we are relying on each other and our wiki guests to help add items as they find them. If people don't feel confortable editing the wiki themselves, they can always add it in the comments for that page and someone will make the edit. Sixfive! (talk) 01:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Background for the Wiki Hello SixFive, I'm a Wiki editor and I couldn't help but notice your lack of a background. I could make one for you if you'd like, it'd spruce up the Wiki quite a bit :). If you jump me to admin for a second I could change the background to something far better. (Don't worry, I'm legit, I made the background for this wiki also: click here for proof.) Dunewolfz (Talk) Your background looks amazing, and is just what we need. And a background would be great. I haven't the time, so to have someone else do it would be good. I am giving admin access to Naowut because of the 399+ edits performed. No other user has even come close, myself included. If you have a background created and uploaded, one of use admins could add it to the skin. If this frustrates you and you would REALLY prefer not to go through this admin wall, hit me up again on the Talk page and I'll think about it again. I just really prefer to limit the admins to people who have shown serious contribution to the wiki. Hope you understand. Sixfive! (talk) 20:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC)